


Sitting Out Dances On The Wall

by hemmotoxicity



Series: My Youth Is Yours [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i promise there's a good reason, not much cake in this one sorry, so please check the author's note at the end and let me know what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum just couldn't seem to let his guard down when it comes to Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Out Dances On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen)" by Fall Out Boy.

It wasn't like Calum didn't trust Luke, because he did.

 

Truth be told, he'd trust Luke with his life. And his mum's. And his dad's. And Mali's, definitely. So whether or not he trusted his best friend wasn't really the issue here — he just didn't know how to feel about this Liam character.

 

It didn't help that Calum literally knew nothing about the kid — which, okay, he supposed _he_ was the kid in this situation, since Liam was in year ten and he was in the seventh, but still.

 

Calum didn't appreciate how Liam had barged in, all soft curls and bright smiles, only to hand Luke a bag of stupid candy hearts. He didn't appreciate how the older boy had channeled puppy dog eyes just to try and coax Luke into going to the party — and it most definitely did not have anything to do with the fact that Calum's been pulling that same expression since preschool.

 

He just didn't want people to take advantage of Luke, is all.

 

It shouldn't be surprising that Calum and Michael took it upon themselves to do a background check on the older boy, but his reputation was as clean as they come, suggesting that he was just as wonderful as everyone said he was.

 

Calum doesn't know why he couldn't seem to let the matter slide, though. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch, a voice in the back of his mind telling him to protect what's _his_ —

 

He catches sight of two figures as he rounds the corner, huddled near the lockers. The mop of hair tells him that the taller one is Liam, and the other one is Ver — no, _Zayn_. Veronica goes by Zayn now.

 

They're speaking in hushed tones, making it impossible for Calum to hear what they're saying, but he doesn't miss how Liam presses a kiss onto the other's lips.

 

He supposed he didn't have to worry about Liam stealing Luke, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see, there wasn't really any cake interaction in this installment, but I had to write this up so I could ask — would you guys be interested in a spin-off focusing on ziam? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
